A high-vacuum evacuation systems (commonly referred to as an HVE) is activated by the dentist or assistant to remove from a patient's mouth loose particles that may be generated during dental procedures. For example, solid particles, such as those generated as a result of drilling, are drawn into the HVE. A typical HVE includes a tube, to one end of which is attached a tip that fits inside a dental patient's mouth. The other end of the tube is connected to a suction pump.
A solids collector generally comprises a screen, trap or other mechanism for collecting the ejected solid particles. The collector is connected between the HVE tip and the suction pump to prevent large particles from entering the vacuum system, which may cause damage or clogging. The collector also serves to trap a crown or bridge that may be accidentally evacuated.
The accumulation of solids in the solids collector requires the periodic emptying or replacement of the collector. Emptying or replacing the collector, in addition to being time consuming, requires careful handling followed by handwashing.